


Vivisection

by bunbondoeswriting



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Crying, Doomed Timelines, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Just to be safe, Medical Inaccuracies, Mind Manipulation, Non-Sexual Bondage, Nudity, Past Drug Addiction, Psychological Torture, Rage, Rainbow Drinker Kanaya Maryam, Self-Hatred, Shoosh-Papping (Homestuck), Stitches, Torture, Vivisection, kanaya is kind of an asshole, why do i like seeing gamzee hurt so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbondoeswriting/pseuds/bunbondoeswriting
Summary: Rose and Kanaya have a little anatomy lesson with Gamzee :)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Vivisection

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry.

When Gamzee wakes up he has no idea how long he’s been out, where he is, or what the hell is going on. There’s a brief moment of confusion as he blearily blinks his eyes open and tries to stretch his limbs… only to find that he can’t move them. His eyes shoot open and he jolts, panic starting to overcome him as he finds his legs, arms and head have been strapped down. There’s a gag in his mouth as well, rubber so that he can’t chew through it.

The panic is soon overshadowed by the Rage creeping up on him, screaming at him in his head, down to his every last nerve to get out get out getoutandgetWHOEVERTHEMOTHERFUCKDIDTHISKILLTHEMKILLTHEM.

There’s no telling how long he’s been thrashing by the time Cal’s deemed it a lost cause and gone dormant again. When the red fades from his vision he’s brought back to reality, panting and staring blankly at the ceiling. There’s a harsh light above him, and it hurts his eyes but it helps ground him.

“Have you tired yourself out now?” A soft voice comes from somewhere to his left, which causes him to startle. His eyes move over, but he doesn’t need to see her to know who she is. He swallows down the creeping panic, digging his nails into the palm of his hand. He can’t stop a muffled whimper from escaping him, and closes his eyes while he takes deep breaths through his nose.

“Oh it can’t possibly be that bad. It’s not like you’re dying.” Kanaya chuckles to herself like she’s made a funny joke. Gamzee does not find it very funny. “Dear, would you hand me the scalpel?” It’s not until she puts a gloved hand on his bare chest that he realizes he’s completely naked. He feels his face flush, opening his eyes only to jolt and bite back a panicked noise as a sharp, shiny object comes into view. She presses her hand down firmer.

“It will probably hurt less if you stop struggling.” He whimpers softly again, eyes drifting from the scalpel to the hand holding it, up the arm to a pair of purple eyes watching him with interest. He stares back, looking deep into her eyes, her soul. _Please_.

“Are you certain he’ll be okay?” Rose directs her attention to her matesprit. Girlfriend. Human words are hard to remember when there’s a sharp object being pressed to one’s chest.

“He’s survived worse,” she states simply, pressing the scalpel into his skin and dragging it downward.

Pain has become usual, comforting even, to Gamzee. Helplessness has not.

He bites into the gag, jolting and hissing as she cuts cleanly into his skin, purple blood welling up and spilling onto the table under him.

“That’s quite a lot of blood,” Rose remarks as Kanaya turns the knife and cuts perpendicular to the first one.

“Well, he has a lot to bleed.” A soft chuckle, followed by a heady sigh. He catches her green tongue dart out to run across her fangs.

“Ah, yes, I remember you mentioned that highbloods have more.” He closes his eyes and bites down harder, gritting his teeth. It’s pretty apparent they’re not paying attention to him, except to cut him open apparently. Kanaya moves the knife to make another incision at the top of the first one. Then, she starts peeling back his flesh and he’s jolting, tugging at his restraints again.

“Hush. You’re only making this harder on yourself, you know.” The jade takes a pin from somewhere as she pulls it back until she’s reached the end of her cuts. She stabs the small object through his skin and into the table below, pinning the flesh there with a few more. She starts to slowly repeat the action on the other side of his torso. He cries out, nails digging into his palms enough to draw blood as he feels cold air on the inside of him. He writhes desperately, but it does nothing to loosen his restraints. The entirety of the situation is foreign and odd, he feels warm fingers brushing over his pulsing organs. He starts to feel queasy.

“Ideally we would be doing this with an already deceased body, but someone seems to have hidden them all.” Kanaya hums, hand dangerously close to his organs. He whimpers again. “Stop being such a wriggler. You’ll survive.”

He will. He knows, in some part of his brain, that he can’t really die. He’ll live through this, like he’s lived through being shot and stabbed and beaten. It occurs to him that none of that has happened to this version of him. They must be doomed. He allows himself to go limp, vacantly aware of tears streaming down his face. No use struggling, never was. As long as he’s going to suffer might as well make it easy.

“Good boy,” she teases him. He doesn’t respond. He hears them talking above him, to each other. Something about what does what. Great, he’s become an alien’s biology lesson. He inhales sharply as he feels the scalpel against his organs, gagging as Kanaya starts to carefully cut into his stomach. It’s probably empty. When was the last time he ate? Not like it matters much.

He’s still very much weirded out by the feeling of having his organs moved around, breathing through his nose only to nearly choke as something brushes his lungs through his ribcage He feels things being shifted and moved around, deceivingly gentle hands prodding at his insides. He finds a sob escaping him, the sound echoing through the room.

Or maybe just in his head. It’s hard to tell what’s real and what’s not.

He feels something warm being pressed to his cheek, and realizes dimly that the human is petting his face. He chokes out another sob, opening his eyes to her looming over him. One hand is still on his face, but her attention is on his chest. The inside of his chest, really, the way each organ moves and reacts.

Kanaya takes out a small circular saw, spinning the blade with a small hum before she leans over him, too. She moves the saw to the base of one of his ribs, starting to neatly cut into it. He sobs louder, whole body jerking as she saws back and forth, cutting into the bone until she could snap it off and set it aside. He coughs, hardly aware of Rose’s soft hand on his face anymore. Kanaya takes her time removing his ribs until there is nothing between her and his chest organs. It feels like forever, and the dull ache of where she’s removed them leaves him lightheaded and his body a little confused.

Without anything in the way, she moves her hand to one of his lungs and presses down, causing him to wheeze and struggle in panic. She soon removes the hand, chuckling to herself again. He coughs and wheezes more, choking on sobs. He can’t help but writhe and struggle under her touch as she picks at his delicate insides, heart nearly stopping as she leans down to graze her fangs over it.

If she should so choose, the squishy heart of a purple blood might be a perfect snack for her rainbow drinker appetite. However, she did promise Rose that he would make it out of this okay. She pulls back, watching as some of the tension leaves his body when his little heart is no longer in danger. As if he’s any safer now than he was a moment ago.

It’s a long and painful endeavor and Gamzee’s only half aware as they seal his ribs back into place and sew his stomach shut. Neither of them have operated on anything living, and it’s apparent because as one of them stitches him up he can tell she’s doing the same as she would were he an article of clothing, or a blanket or a quilt. Not like he knows any better how to stitch up a person. At least they’re making an effort to put him back together. They even clean up the blood as best as they can and bandage him up after.

When he’s all fixed up, or as fixed up as he’s going to get (he thinks he can still feel a few organs out of place), Rose frees one arm and wraps a band of rubber tightly around his upper arm. He can tell it’s rose because he registers the soft sound of Kanaya licking her fingers to his left. He feels sick again. Rose prods around his inner elbow before she cleans it with something cold and numbing. It wakes him up a little, and he hisses before she’s sticking something long and sharp into his vein and injecting something. He panics as he feels the sting, and the numbness starts to fog his brain and make him sleepy.

Part of him knows that it can’t possibly be sopor because he ate the last of it months ago, but he thrashes against his bonds again and tries to fight the fogginess because he can’t go back to that knowing that it’s killing him and making him stupid again and they did this on purpose theyknowwhatthey’redoingtheyneedtoPAY-

Rose pets his cheek again and he goes limp, sobbing until he passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> might make a sequel(ish?) with some comfort if i feel like it.


End file.
